Marié de force
by bamonloveforever
Summary: Charlotte Chancellor Abbot Newman a 19 ans elle étudie le commerce et le marketing. Elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte. Que va-t'elle faire ? A qui se confier ? Doit-elle garder le bébé ? Et ses études ? ( Haley est Charlotte) casting Les feux de l'amour Les frères Scott
1. Prologue

Salut à tous je me présente Charlie j'ai 19 ans, j'étudie le commerce et le marketing à l'université de Génoa City, ma mère est morte quand j'avait 3 mois mon père m'a élevé seul jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Sharon. Je la considère comme ma mère car elle m'a élevé pendant 10 ans, j'adore mon frère et ma soeur entre nous il n'y a pas de différence. En dehors des des cours je travaille a Style et effervescence. J'habite chez mon grand-père depuis le divorce de mes parents, mon meilleur ami est Lucas Scott on partage tous, lui et moi suivons les mêmes cours. Grâce à lui j'ai rencontré Brooke Davis sa petite amie, elle étudie l'histoire de l'art je l'aime beaucoup et je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Il y a aussi Nathan le frère de Lucas, je suis amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps je croyais que je lui plaisais moi aussi après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Il se trouve qu'il est également mon professeur de droit et après cette nuit il a fait comme si je n'existait pas maintenant il sort avec ma pire ennemie Carrie Smith tous ça me brise le coeur surtout que je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte.


	2. L'annonce de la grossesse

**Je suis dans les couloirs de la Fac avec Lucas on se dirige vers notre prochain cours tout en discutant, il est le seul à être au courant pour ma grossesse car c'est le frère du père, je ne sais pas comment le dire à mon père je sais qu'il ne dira rien car il m'a eu très jeune mais c'est la situation qui est bizarre le père de mon bébé est mon professeur. Nous entrons dans la classe Nathan est a son bureau il salut son frère mais ne me regarde même pas, depuis qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble il m'évite j'ai essayer tous les moyens pour lui annoncer que je suis enceinte mais rien à faire. Aujourd'hui et le grand jour il n'y a encore personne je dépose mes affaires et me dirige vers lui.**

**Charlie : je peux te parler ?**

**Nathan : j'ai pas le temps.**

**Charlie : et bien tu va le prendre parce que ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de te dire quelque chose et tu m'évite.**

**Nathan : si c'est par rapport à notre nuit ensemble c'est pas la peine d'insister, il n'y en aura pas d'autre je suis ton professeur et rien d'autre pas la peine de me harceler.**

**Charlie : je ne t'harcèle pas tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sache que je suis enceinte et que c'est ton enfant.**

**Je le laisse pas répondre je retourne m'asseoir il me regarde choqué puis se reprend quand les élèves commence à entrer. Il fait son cours mais n'est pas totalement concentré je sais que j'aurais du attendre la fin mais il aurait trouvé encore une excuse et serait partit sans me laisser le temps de lui dire.**

**Lucas : je crois que tu aurais du lui dire à un autre moment car là il est sonné.**

**Charlie : je sais que je l'ai pris de court mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix il m'évite tous le temps, toi-même tu as essayé de lui parler il t'écoute pas et j'en ai marre de devoir assumer toute seule cette grossesse c'est son enfant il doit prendre ses responsabilité.**

**Lucas : je sais, tu sais aussi que je te soutient quoi que tu fasse et que je n'apprécie pas comment il te traite.**

**Charlie : merci Lucas j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontrer. Maintenant que ton frère est au courant je vais l'annoncer à mon père.**

**Lucas me sourit puis on se concentre sur le cours,**

**Nathan c'est repris et tous se passe pour le mieux à la fin j'essaie de rassembler mes affaires pour partir le plus vite possible mais trop tard il m'appel pour me parler en privé. Je me dirige vers lui et attend qu'il parle.**

**Nathan : tu es vraiment sûr d'être enceinte ?**

**Charlie : j'ai fais quatre test qui était tous positif ensuite j'ai pris rendez-vous avec ma gynécologue et elle m'a fait faire un prise de sang elle était aussi positive, et avant que tu ne demande je suis certaine que c'est toi le père.**

**Nathan : et tu compte faire quoi ?**

**Charlie : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Nathan : qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi ?**

**Charlie : je n'attend rien de toi je voulais seulement que tu sois au courant avant que je l'annonce à ma famille et peut être que si tu le souhaite l'annoncer à la tienne.**

**Nathan : tu compte garder le bébé !**

**Charlie : oui pourquoi tu es si étonné.**

**Nathan : tu as pas fini tes études et tu es seule.**

**Charlie : pour mes études je vais les finir je n'ai pas a avoir honte d'être enceinte et je ne suis pas seule j'ai ma famille.**

**Nathan : tu compte dire à ta famille que je suis le père.**

**Charlie : oui ils vont me demander qui est le père du bébé et je ne compte pas leur mentir.**

**Nathan : mes parents sont amis avec ton grand-père ils vont le savoir s'il te plaît ne dit rien, je viens de leur présenter Carrie ils vont trouver bizarre que l'on ne soit pas ensemble.**

**Charlie _rire sarcastique _: tu veux que je mente pour que tes parents ne sachent pas que tu as mis une fille enceinte et que tu ne souhaite pas assumer.**

**Nathan : je veux pas que tu mentionne mon prénom parce que si mes parents l'apprennent ils vont me forcer à assumer ou même à t'épouser, si je n'ai pas voulu te revoir c'est parce que tu ne m'intéresse pas et je n'ai pas voulu d'enfant.**

**Charlie _Blessé_ : d'accord le message est passé tu sais quoi si je ne t'intéressais pas il ne fallait pas coucher avec moi je n'ai pas voulu tomber enceinte mais j'aime déjà ce bébé alors maintenant tu va assumer tes actes, _je commence à partir mais je reviens sur mes pas_, une dernière chose je ne vais pas mentir à ma famille je me fiche de ce que tes parents vont te dire moi tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est l'avenir de notre enfant, toi tout ce que tu veux dans la vie c'est coucher avec des filles pour ensuite les rejeter tu as 25 ans il faut grandir un peu.**

**Je lui lance un regard noir puis quitte la salle, je décide de rentrer chez moi pour l'annoncer aux membres de ma famille je leur ai demandé de venir tous aux ranch je veux qu'ils soient tous là. Je suis très proche de ma famille surtout de mon grand-père j'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal. En chemin je rumine ma colère contre Nathan il ose me dire que je ne l'intéresse pas en face et qu'il ne veut pas de cet enfant et bien qu'il le veuille ou non il va assumer je ne suis pas la seule responsable. En arrivant il sont tous installer au salon il y a mon père, ma tante Victoria, mon grand-père, ma grand-mère et son mari j'aurais préféré qu'elle vienne seule. En me voyant ils se redressent. Je leur souris et me met en face d'eux.**

**Charlie : merci d'être tous venu je sais qu'en ce moment il y a des tentions dans notre famille mais il fallait que je vous annonce ça en même temps je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter plusieurs fois.**

**Nicholas : qu'est-ce qui ce passe tu nous fais peur!**

**Charlie : ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a rien de grave, j'inspire un bon coup et me lance, voilà pendant les vacances j'ai rencontré un garçon et nous avons passé une nuit ensemble il se trouve que c'est le frère de Lucas.**

**Victor : Charlie où veux-tu en venir ?**

**Charlie : je suis enceinte.**

**Voilà la bombe est lâché ils me regarde tous choqué personne ne parle tous me regarde.**

**Charlie : dites quelque chose s'il vous plaît.**

**Nikki : euh tu souhaite garder le bébé.**

**Charlie : oui je sais que j'ai mes études et que je suis encore jeune mais dès que j'ai appris pour ma grossesse j'ai tout de suite aimé ce bébé.**

**Victor : et le père qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?**

**Charlie : il ne veut pas du bébé.**

**Victor _en colère_ : comment ça il ne veut pas du bébé ce type te met enceinte et n'assume pas son acte.**

**Je sais que quand il est en colère il ne faut pas lui mentir.**

**Charlie : c'est aussi mon prof de gestion.**

**Nicholas : tu as couché avec ton prof ! Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça.**

**Charlie : papa je ne savais pas que c'était mon profs, je n'aurais jamais couché avec lui sinon. S'il vous plaît ne m'en veuillez pas je n'ai que vous pour m'aider.**

**Victor _se lève_ : tu peux compter sur moi ma chérie je t'aiderai jusqu'au bout et je vais même aller parler à ce jeune homme.**

**Charlie : merci grand-père. **

**Il m'embrasse sur le front et sors de la maison je me tourne vers les autres qui sont silencieux.**

**Charlie _les larmes aux yeux_ : papa je te demande pardon je ne voulais pas te décevoir, je sais que c'est nul d'avoir couché avec lui mais je suis amoureuse de lui depuis toujours et quand il m'a proposé cette soirée j'ai tout de suite accepté on a un peu bu, on sait embrassé et de fil en aiguille il c'est passé ce qu'il devait se passer puis après ça il a refusé de me voir et de me parler, sanglote, un mois plus tard j'ai commencé à avoir des nausée j'ai fais quatre test de grossesse ils étaient tous positif je n'ai pas voulu y croire alors j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le médecin elle m'a confirmé mes doutes. Après ça je ne savais pas quoi faire ni à qui me confier j'ai été voir Lucas pour qu'il m'aide à parler à son frère mais chaque fois que je l'abordais il me fuyait ça a durer des semaines j'ai pu lui parler seulement aujourd'hui car j'en ai marre de tous subir seule. Si vous me laissez tombé je n'ai plus personne et j'ai besoin de vous.**

**Personne ne dis rien donc je me dirige vers la sortie mais avant de sortir quelqu'un me retiens, je me retourne et ****me retrouve en face de ma tante Victoria elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras je laisse mes larmes couler soulagé d'avoir enfin dis la vérité. **

**Nicholas : tu pourra toujours compter sur nous.**

**Charlie : merci.**

**Je me jette dans ses bras. Heureuse d'être soutenue par ma famille.**

* * *

**Du côté de mon grand-père, il vient d'arriver devant la maison des Scott, il sonne et attend qu'on lui ouvre. Elle s'ouvre sur Lucas qui n'est pas surpris de le voir.**

**Lucas : bonjour Monsieur Newman comment allez-vous ?**

**Victor : bonjour est-ce que ton frère est là ?**

**Lucas : oui entrez il est dans sa chambre, je vais aller le chercher.**

**Victor : merci.**

**Lucas le conduit au salon puis va chercher Nathan, il attend quelques instant avant qu'il arrive. Quand Nathan débarque dans le salon et remarque que son visiteur est mon grand-père son premier réflexe fut de quitter la pièce mais il n'eu pas le temps.**

**Victor : Nathan ça fait longtemps.**

**Nathan _mal à l'aise_ : monsieur Newman que me vaut votre visite.**

**Victor : tu ne t'en doute pas.**

**Nathan : non.**

**Victor _en colère_ : tu te fiche de moi, si je te dis Charlie plus bébé là ça te reviens.**

**Nathan : elle vous a parlé.**

**Victor : oui et que compte tu faire ?**

**Nathan : rien Charlie sait qu'elle ne peut rien attendre.**

**Victor _en colère_ : écoute moi bien petit merdeux tu va prendre tes responsabilités et te conduire en adulte . . . **

**Nathan : de quoi vous vous mêlez Charlie est une adulte.**

**Victor : quoi qu'il se passe dans sa vie elle pourra toujours compter sur moi, je sais que c'est une adulte et de vous deux elle est la seule à prendre ses responsabilité.**

**Nathan : écoutez quand je suis sortie avec elle je ne lui ai rien promis et je ne veux pas de ce bébé.**

**? ? ? : de quel bébé tu parle Nathan ?**


	3. Et ses conséquences

Ils se retournent tous les deux et découvre Karen devant eux, Nathan supplie du regard mon grand-père de ne rien dire. Elle les regarde à tour de rôle inquiète.

Karen : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Victor : vous devriez vous asseoir Karen ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez éprouvant.

Elle s'installe sur le canapé.

Nathan : ne dites rien s'il vous plaît.

Victor : elle doit savoir et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Karen : qu'est-ce qui se passe et de quel bébé s'agit-il ?

Victor : Charlie est enceinte et c'est Nathan le père.

Karen : et bien si je m'attendais à ça !

Victor : ce n'est pas tout il ne veut pas assumer son rôle c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu lui parler.

Karen : Nathan c'est une blague ? Il baisse la tête, je m'occupe de ça Victor merci d'être venu nous mettre au courant.

Il acquiesce et s'en va, elle se lève et avance jusqu'à lui elle le force à le regarder dans les yeux.

Karen : pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte tu vas avoir un bébé c'est merveilleux, Charlie est quelqu'un de bien je ne te laisserai pas la traiter comme ça.

Nathan : maman je n'ai rien fait de mal je suis sortie une seule fois avec elle qui me prouve que c'est mon enfant.

Karen : je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une jeune fille honnête elle ne te collera jamais un enfant dans les bras si ce n'était pas le tient.

Nathan : vérité ou pas je ne m'en occuperai pas je sors avec Carrie et je compte bien faire ma vie avec elle je sais que ça ne te plaît pas mais c'est comme ça.

Karen déçu : pourquoi être sortie avec elle Nathan tu sais qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps tu as profité de ça pour coucher avec elle.

Nathan : je n'ai pas voulu profiter d'elle j'avoue que je savais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi c'est juste que quand je l'ai revu, j'ai vu la belle jeune femme qu'elle est devenue et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'inviter à sortir et puis ce qui devait arriver est arrivé.

Karen : écoute je veux bien que tu t'amuses avec les filles ce que je n'approuve pas particulièrement soit dit en passant mais pas Charlie, je vais aller voir ton père on va en parler et on prendra une décision.

Nathan : ce n'est pas à vous de prendre la décision à ma place je suis majeur je fais ce que je veux.

Karen : bien sûr que nous allons prendre la décision pour toi même si tu es majeur parce que tu te comportes comme un enfant et aucun de mes enfants ne se comporte de la sorte avec quiconque.

Elle sort avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

De mon côté je suis retournée à la Fac pour la suite de mes cours je n'ai pas revu mon grand-père donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit à Nathan. J'attends Lucas devant la salle de classe il à déjeuné avec Brooke a l'athlétique club. Je croise Danny qui va en cours on se salue depuis un moment il est bizarre. Finalement j'entre dans la salle, Lucas est trop long et je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre. Je suis installé depuis même pas 5 min qu'entre Nathan en furie il me saisit par le bras et m'entraîne dans une salle libre et ferme la porte.

Charlie : tu peux me lâcher tu me fais mal.

Nathan : ton grand-père est passé me voir tout à l'heure maintenant ma mère est au courant.

Charlie : qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse tu dois prendre tes responsabilités.

Nathan s'énervant : mais tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire tu n'es qu'une gamine idiote qui viens de bousiller ma vie.

Charlie : toi tu n'es qu'un con qui pense qu'à sa gueule je me fiche de ta vie tous ce qui m'importe c'est le bonheur de NOTRE bébé. Maintenant lâche moi tu me fais mal.

Nathan me lâche et commence à faire les cent pas très en colère je me masse le bras il a une de ces forces.

Charlie : Nathan écoute je suis désolée je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que c'est ton bébé ce que je ne comprends pas mais c'est ton choix tous ce que je veux c'est que tu fasse partie de sa vie je ne te force pas à quoi que ce soit me concernant, les larmes aux yeux, je sais que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir même si je suis blessé parce que moi je t'aime vraiment je ne veux pas que notre enfant grandisse sans connaître son père moi j'ai perdu ma mère et même si Sharon en a été une pour moi elle ne comblera jamais le vide que j'ai dans mon coeur et c'est ce que je veux éviter à notre enfant.

Nathan : j'aurais jamais du coucher avec toi voilà ce que j'ai récolté un bébé et un pot de colle.

Charlie blessée et en colère : tu te prend pour qui de me traiter comme ça, c'est moi qui n'aurais jamais dû accepter ton invitation j'aurais dû écouter Lucas quand il me disait que tu me ferai du mal tu sais quoi je ne jouerai plus les pots de colle comme tu dis mais sache une chose quand mon enfant sera en âge de comprendre je lui dirai comment son père c'est comporté avec moi et la façon dont il l'a traité ensuite tu te débrouillera avec quand il ou elle viendra te demander des explications.

Nathan : tu es pathétique tu le sais ça, moi d'ici là j'aurais quitté ce trou et ton gosse ne me retrouvera pas alors fou moi la paix.

Charlie : va au diable Nathan Scott je te souhaite tous le malheur du monde à toi et ta pouf.

Il se dirige vers la porte ce retourne une dernière fois pour me lancer un regard noir et sort je m'effondre au sol en larmes je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi cruel. Je reste un moment encore le temps de me calmer puis retourne en cours quand j'entre dans la salle Lucas remarque tous de suite que ça ne va pas qu'il passe un bras derrière mon dos.

Lucas : Charlie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Charlie : rien Lucky Luke ne t'inquiète pas.

Lucas : je sais que tu mens alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Charlie sourit : tu me connais trop pour que j'arrive à te cacher ce que je ressens.

Lucas : oui alors dis-moi tout.

Charlie : Nathan est furieux que j'ai dit à ma famille pour le bébé, il m'a dit des choses horribles je me demande pourquoi il est aussi cruel avec moi.

Je lui raconte tous ce qu'il m'a dit.

Charlie : Nathan pas à y croire j'ai vraiment honte qu'il soit mon frère, il se lève, soit gentille prend moi les cours.

Charlie : bien sûr mais où tu vas ?

Lucas : parler à mon idiot de frère et lui mettre les points sur les "i".

Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il est déjà sorti de la salle je n'aurais pas dû lui dire je ne veux pas qu'il y ai des problèmes entre eux.

* * *

Nathan après être sorti de la salle se dirige vers son bureau il a un peu honte de tous ce qu'il m'a dit mais se dit que je ne peux pas décider pour lui. On toque à la porte elle s'ouvre sur Carrie, il retrouve le sourire en voyant sa petite alie il s'approche rapidement d'elle et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Carrie : wouah quelle accueil j'adore.

Nathan : tu m'as manqué.

Carrie : dis je t'ai vu tout à l'heure entrer dans une salle Charlie comment tu l'as connait.

Nathan : c'est mon élève et la meilleure amie de mon frère je la connais depuis toujours.

Carrie : on vous a entendu crier qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Nathan se passe la main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise.


	4. Mise au point

**Nathan après être sortie de la salle se dirige vers son bureau il à un peu honte de tous ce qu'il m'a dits mais il se dit que je ne peux pas décider pour lui. On toque à la porte elle s'ouvre sur Carrie, il retrouve le sourire en voyant sa petite amie il s'approche rapidement d'elle et l'embrasse fougueusement.**

**Carrie : waouh qu'elle accueil j'adore.**

**Nathan : tu m'as manqué.**

**Carrie : dis je t'ai vu tout à l'heure entrer dans une salle avec Charlie comment tu l'as connait.**

**Nathan : c'est mon élève et la meilleure amie de mon frère je la connais depuis toujours.**

**Carrie : on vous a entendu crier qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.**

**Nathan se passe la main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise.**

**Nathan : autant te le dire tout de suite puisque tu vas l'apprendre tôt ou tard.**

**Carrie : tu me fais peur.**

**Nathan : Charlie est enceinte.**

**Carrie **_**éclate de rire**_** : et bien quelle bonne nouvelle cette pauvre fille à enfin trouver quelqu'un qui veut d'elle. Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé.**

**Nathan : Carrie ne parle pas d'elle comme ça**_**, mal à l'aise**_**, on s'est disputé parce que ... hum ... je suis ... comment te dire ça, **_**souffle un bon coup**_**, c'est moi le père du bébé.**

**Carrie sous le choc recule, elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient d'entendre encore une fois je lui passe devant. Les larmes aux yeux elle regarde Nathan qui lui est anxieux.**

**Nathan : je sais que ça te fais de la peine mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes je ne compte pas te quitter et encore moins de m'occuper du bébé.**

**Carrie : tu comptes abandonner ton enfant.**

**Nathan : je n'ai jamais voulu de ce bébé moi je ne suis pas prêt.**

**Carrie**_** choqué**_** : tu sais ce que tu dis me choc je ne porte pas Charlie dans mon cœur mais cet enfant n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire il ne mérite pas que tu le traite de la sorte et si tu t'implique dans la vie du bébé rien ne te force d'être aimable avec elle. Malgré ça je ne te quitterai pas.**

**Nathan**_** sourit **_**: c'est pour ça que je t'aime.**

**Carrie : je t'aime aussi.**

**Ils s'embrassent tendrement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, ils se séparent pour voir Lucas sur le seuil.**

**Lucas : je voudrais parler à mon frère.**

**Carrie : je vous laisse je dois aller en cours.**

**Elle sort et laisse les deux frères seul, Lucas le regarde méchamment.**

**Nathan : vas-y parle je sais qu'elle t'a dit ce qui s'est passé.**

**Lucas : j'ai honte de t'avoir comme frère.**

**Nathan : Lucas arrête.**

**Lucas : arrête quoi tu n'as pas vu dans quel état est Charlie non mais franchement je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec elle ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres.**

**Nathan : oh elle n'est pas en sucre faut pas exagérer non plus.**

**Lucas : mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la fin pour que tu sois sans cœur.**

**Nathan : rien c'est juste que je ne suis pas prêt à être père.**

**De mon côté j'ai fait tout mon possible pour me concentrer sur le cours mais c'est dur, à la fin je n'ai même pas attendu l'autorisation du prof pour sortir au lieu de me rendre au prochain cours je vais voir la personne qui me comprend le mieux depuis que je l'ai rencontré. En sortant de la Fac je croise Colleen et Lily qui sont heureuse de me voir depuis le temps.**

**Charlie : comment allez-vous ?**

**Lily : ça va.**

**Colleen : et toi tu as l'air triste et fatigué tu te sens bien.**

**Charlie : je vais bien merci si vous voulez savoir je suis enceinte et le père du bébé n'en veux pas.**

**Colleen : félicitation ma belle je suis ravie pour toi.**

**Lily : oui félicitation j'espère que le père de ton bébé se rendra compte de l'erreur qu'il fait.**

**Charlie : merci bon je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard pour vos cours on se voit bientôt de toute façon.**

**Lily et Colleen : ok a plus.**

**Je sors de la Fac il faut que je me change les idées, je vais donc au Néon écarlate retrouver Mackenzie elle pourra me conseiller. Mac est vraiment la personne à qui je raconte tout. Quand j'arrive il y beaucoup de monde je commande une boisson et vais m'installer dans le patio pour être au calme. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas la personne assis en face de moi.**

**? : Charlie tu va bien ?**

**Charlie **_**toujours dans ses pensées**_** : je suis enceinte.**

**? : Quoi !**


	5. Réconfort des amis

**Je sors de mes pensées et aperçoit J.T en face de moi surpris de ce que je viens de dire, je me suis même pas rendu compte que je parlais à voix haute.**

**Charlie **_**voulant changer de sujet **_**: oncle J.T.**

**J.T : je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler J.T on a presque le même âge.**

**Charlie : quoi tu es marié à ma tante ce qui fait de toi mon oncle non.**

**J.T : mais je ne suis pas assez vieux pour que tu m'appel comme ça de plus on est amis ça fait bizarre je trouve.**

**Charlie **_**rigole**_** : je sais j'aime bien te taquiner.**

**J.T : je vois ça mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure c'est la vérité.**

**Avant que je n'aie pas le temps de répondre Mac arrive avec Lily elles s'installent avec nous.**

**J.T : alors j'attends une réponse.**

**Charlie : de toute façon tu vas le savoir tante Victoria est au courant, oui je suis enceinte.**

**Mac : oh félicitation ma belle.**

**Charlie : merci Mac.**

**J.T : qui est le père ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?**

**Voilà je m'attendais à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça J.T est un peu trop protecteur avec moi et ça depuis que je le connais.**

**Charlie : c'est le frère de Lucas, il ne veut pas du bébé et avant que tu dises quelque chose je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle de ça il y a assez de mon grand-père.**

**J.T : ok mais au moindre mal qu'il te fera qu'il ne soit pas sur mon chemin car il aura à faire à moi.**

**Lily : tu peux compter sur nous de toute façon.**

**Charlie : merci.**

**Mac : tu sais que je serais là pour toi ma chérie et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux me demander.**

**Charlie : merci Mac je suis touché de votre soutient j'en ai besoin parce que seule je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.**

**Je me mets à pleurer trop de pression et de retenue, Lily et Mac me prennent dans leurs bras j'ai le cœur en miette je me demande comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir et avec Nathan qui me rejette et qui me traite si mal c'est encore pire. J'aurais jamais voulu le rencontrer et tomber amoureuse de lui, l'amour ça craint plus jamais je ne ferais confiance à un homme qui me fait croire qu'il m'aime.**

**J.T : je dois y aller je suis déjà en retard mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas seule nous sommes tous là pour toi et ton bébé,**_** il pose sa main sur mon ventre**_**, tu seras une mère merveilleuse.**

**Charlie **_**émue**_** : merci beaucoup.**

**Il nous salue et quitte le café Mac le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus je sais qu'elle l'aime toujours et qu'elle souffre de le voir heureux avec une autre et qu'elle prend sur elle pour ne pas le perdre et briser la famille qu'il a construit et moi je souffre pour elle car c'est ma cousine et que J.T est marié avec ma tante donc je ne peux rien faire pour atténuer sa douleur.**

**Charlie : merci les filles.**

**Elles me sourient une dernière fois puis Lily nous quitte, je remarque Nathan devant la porte du patio le regard triste il a dû me voir pleurer et entendre notre conversation après les horreurs qu'il m'a dit je devrais le détester mais rien à faire je l'aime et ça pour toujours. Mac le remarque et décide de nous laisser seule je la supplie de pas partir mais elle me dit que je dois parler avec lui, qu'elle doit retourner travailler et que quoi qu'il arrive elle n'est pas loin. Elle s'apprête à sortir du patio mais s'arrête devant Nathan elle lui dit quelque chose et il baisse la tête ensuite il vient s'installer en face de moi.**


End file.
